something_catchingfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Allen
Scott Allen is one of the first wave of students to Holden University, entering as a freshman to study Music and Film. He has since graduated and moved to New York to pursue a music career. He is married to socialite, Rachelle Sharpe, has four children, three guitars and two dogs. History Scott was born the third of eight children into a large and particularly religious family in central London, to parents Matthew and Elizabeth. His eldest sister is Sami, and he has an elder twin, Sora; his younger siblings are Seth, Sadie, Susan, Stephen and Shannon. He gained a particular reputation in his younger years for being something of a daredevil and did not take his schoolwork particularly seriously until he took up a bet with his sister, Sora. He attempted to become famous by the age of twenty-two, and began to brush up his grades in an effort to go to a good university. Upon acceptance to Holden University, he immediately flew out to America to study Music on a full scholarship. He was assigned to a room in the blocks which he shared with Noah Grey, now a long-time friend of his. However, he did not achieve any kind of notoriety until his sophomore year, where he met Juliette Hughes and by extension, her best friend, Rachelle Sharpe. Through mutual efforts to find Juliette a boyfriend, Scott and Rachelle eventually admitted that they were meant to be. Just after a year together, Rachelle discovered she was pregnant; at the same time, Scott's band, Liberty, had signed onto a major record label and he was prepared to go on tour. Nevertheless, he promised to be a good father before disappearing on tour. His son, David, was named after Dave Grohl, and Matthew, after Scott's father. Around the middle of his senior year, Scott's father passed away. Scott graduated in his senior year with a 2:1 and consequently moved to New York to be closer to his then-fiance, son, and the music scene. Later Life Following the end of his time at Holden University, Scott goes on to marry Rachelle Sharpe in a small ceremony in London. Liberty, the band, release several more albums, all of which recieve some kind of award. He has three more children with Rachelle: James, Nathan, and Taylor. He also adopts a large dog, Trouble, and remains on speaking terms with his family, if he doesn't always see them. Personality Scott is described as an easy-going and friendly person with a tendency to become overly sarcastic at times. He has a good sense of humour, rarely gets annoyed about anything, and has a reckless nature -- he will always accept a bet or dare. He is known for being somewhat meddlesome in the affairs of his friends, but always with the best intentions. He's fiercely proud of his heritage, despite the fact he is working class, and very protective over his family. Trivia *Has several tattoos and some piercings, most of which are covered up when at a social event *Will eventually be related to all of his band members through the marriages of his children *Is fourteen minutes younger than his twin sister, Sora *Was, at the time of his freshman year, the only Allen to pursue higher education *Attended Holden University on a full scholarship *His dogs' names are Savannah and Trouble Scott Allen Scott Allen Scott Allen Scott Allen Scott Allen Scott Allen Scott Allen Scott Allen Category:Holden Herald